The 12 Year Secret
by voiretsavoir
Summary: It's been awhile since Draco came back to London especially in the always-crowded Diagon Alley and he is starting to notice something. People here in London, might've also included the muggles and the dragons, knew something about him and there was only so much of the knowing looks he could take before he gets really, really pissed off.
1. Chapter 01

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **UNBETAED!**

I'm getting my bearings now. I finally found the motivation to write fanfics again. Thank goodness!

 **DISCLAIMER: ** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

ENJOY! Thank you!

* * *

 **July 25, 2013  
**

It's been awhile since Draco came back to London especially in the always-crowded Diagon Alley.

12 years to be exact and while he was dragged by his oh-so loving yet unbearable mother, without even a chance to open his mouth to object, he can't help but feel the nostalgia creeping up to his skin, going right through his currently mending, blood-pumping organ.

It is hitting him full-force and he had to sighed it out of his system to avoid reminiscing his not-so-beautiful past.

His mother had him by the neck…literally when he tried to apparate back to the manor to continue working on the _stacks_ of paper works he left.

If his father ever have the sudden idea of following him back to London, and see that he left those _important_ files and documents unattended, digging his own grave and laying his whole very-much alive body in there will still not be enough…well of course, unless his mother, jump to his rescue and use her power over Lucius which is, for the lack of better term, terrified of her. _No one_ in their household, ever dared to counter Narcissa Malfoy. Not since the end of the war.

The strain between the three, due to the stupid mark on the arms of Lucius and Draco and their past beliefs, is yet to be mended but at least they're already on speaking terms and his mother can look straight to his father now without scowling…or glaring, which according to Lucius, is a start of getting their relationship on track again.

Draco strongly refused to know what the ' _on track'_ means because by the look on his father's face, it sure meant something that will make him vomit.

Narcissa entered the 6th shop on the alley to find the handkerchief that she wanted for months now. A _freaking handkerchief_! Draco scowled but still followed the woman inside the store.

Just when he pushed the door open, Black hair clouded his vision, and he swear, he almost got drowned. The human with the thick black mane pulled back, revealing to be Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.

 _Great._

"Pansy." Pansy threw herself at him before dragging him to the couch.

Narcissa did not even glanced at them as she followed a lady upstairs. Draco examined the woman in front of him and noticed that she became a bit…voluptuous, not that it is a bad thing of course. It suits Pansy now and made her look good. Plus, she is wearing a _very_ tight and _very_ short red dress with plunging neckline. Curvy and sexy.

Draco likes curvy and sexy…except this one. She is one of his best friend.

"Guess what?" Pansy has that toothy grin plastered on her face that Draco can't help but grin back, meeting her eyes.

"What?"

"I'm engaged." She shrieked, shoving her fingers in his face. Draco rolled his eyes shoving the flapping hand away.

"and for the fourth time, congratulations." He said leaning back on the couch. "and an advance congratulations for your 5th child." This time Pansy scowled and stamped Draco's foot hard making him scream as he clutched his assaulted body part.

"You make it sound like I'm just a _fucking_ baby maker!" Pansy accused shoving a finger on his shoulder.

"And an eminent galleon supplier." Draco lifts a cushion up as a shield when Pansy threw an unidentifiable object at him.

"That's rich coming from a 33 year-old hermit." Pansy smirked as Draco glared at her.

"I'm not a hermit, I'm a _bachelor,_ learn the difference." Pansy rolled her eyes, humming.

"Really Draco, when will you settle down, I mean, almost everyone has a family already."

"Except Nott."

"Yes, except him, but he's a basta—"

"you married him—Hey!" Pansy threw another _heavy_ object hitting him on the forehead.

"We divorced, _three_ months later." She leaned back on the sofa but she smiled wickedly at him and Draco knew something is bound to be revealed that he will surely despise….or not.

"But…"

"But what?" He hates when she use that mystery tone on her sentences as if trying to make everything exciting.

"did you hear the latest gossip…"

"Get on with it."

"He's been on a sexual hiatus for 5 years now." Pansy whispered and smiled accomplishly as Draco's jaw dropped.

The earth must be nearing its destruction because Theodore Nott, _shagger of the century_ , went in an all-out sexual fasting for 5 years.

 _5 years?_

 _5 years!_

"You must be kidding me." Draco said shaking his head.

"Oh, no Mister. Record breaking isn't it? The ministry should start making him a statue and declare a Theodore Nott official holiday. Seriously, he's an epitome of the redemption."

"That's not _even_ possible."

"He told me himself."

"You said it's a rum—"

"Ever heard of Owl posts? We stay connected, past relationship aside."

"I should talk to him." Draco said still staring at Pansy's grinning face incredulously.

"You should and ask an advice on how to stop shagging-"

"I'm not even sexually active-"

"Talk to the hand Drakie." Draco almost strike her with the lamp as she laughed out loud.

Pansy then stood up running her palms on her now crumpled dress. Draco spotted Narcissa, holding 4 paper bags, _thank heavens,_ beaming at the two of them.

"Oh, Pansy, you're still here. Come, Let's go have lunch. You're treat Draco." Draco grumbled following the two snickering ladies out of the store and to the restaurant four _fucking_ blocks away.

* * *

Draco can't say that he is not surprised upon seeing the most famous wizard in the world running behind a toddler, of maybe 5 years of age, in an undignified manner. Harry Potter is in a fine dining restaurant stumbling behind his son while cameras around him flash continuously is rather a very funny sight that he can't stop himself from laughing. The youngest weasley is with him, Draco nodded at her and her eyes went wide looking hurriedly at Harry then back at him. Draco cocked an eyebrow in wonder as he trailed behind his mother, walking upstairs to a more peaceful dining setting.

12 years is enough to mend the rift between their families. The Malfoys, the Potters and the Weasleys are not exactly the best of friends though.

Few years after the war _(if you could call '3 years' few)_ , he worked for the ministry as a form of retribution to his and his father's mistake and because of that, he spends most of the time in the building, cutting some parchments and in some way or another he always… _always…always_ run into Potter or any of the Weasleys.

Maybe due to that situation and the slow shift of his beliefs, they managed to learn how to tolerate each other's presence and soon became acquaintances.

To Draco's astonishment and to his father's disbelief, they even had a few dinners together. The female Weasley must've been surprised to see him after being gone for 12 years.

"I'm the one who designed Ginny's wedding gown, you know." Pansy said, looking almost smug, as they sit.

" _and_ it looks absolutely elegant." Narcissa cooed, waving to the waiter for the menu.

What surprises Draco the most ever since he got back is the relationship between Pansy and his mother to the Weasleys. They became friends and based on the letters he is receiving every day, it sounded like they became really, _really_ close.

Narcissa never really had the prejudiced outlook on blood traitors and muggle-borns, that Draco and his father once had, but Pansy, who was also once a firm believer that the Weasleys are poor as fuck and the Mudbloods are the foulest creature to walk on earth, to even kiss the cheeks of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and their children…It looks _absolutely_ strange.

Even though she's changed and such, it _still_ looks strange.

"They got married?"

"Yes, stupid, why else could they have children—Oh! You insolent—Divert the topic to my marriages and pregnancies again Draco, I will shove this goblet down your throat!" Pansy snarled making him and Narcissa laugh.

Draco knew about the Potter-Weasley marriage, The event was all over the papers, all over the world. It was actually the news of the year, posters are posted everywhere, Draco just have to turn his head a little and he can spot a moving picture of the newly-wed couple.

"OH!" Draco and Pansy jumped to the sudden outburst of Narcissa. They looked at each other before looking back to his mother.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I just remembered something, I'll go first. You and Pansy may…"

"Where will you go, mother?"

"I just have to meet someone. Pansy, show Draco around will you? I'll go now." She smiled warmly at the two of them before sliding out of the couch, walking elegantly to the door.

"Where do you want to go?" Pansy looked at him while finishing her tea. He noticed the small pouch sitting beside her, which he thinks, belongs to his mother. He reached out to grab it and Draco internally groaned as he felt the galleons inside.

"Let me give this to Mother first, then maybe we'll visit Nott" Pansy nods and Draco ran out of the restaurant, ignoring Potter's call.

He spotted Narcissa entering...the Flourish and Blotts. Draco's steps faltered for moment before shoving the people blocking his way. When he entered the shop, the woman behind the counter smiled at him and he scanned the room for his mother.

"Can I help you?" The counter woman asked.

"Where did the woman who entered here went?"

"Oh, upstairs."

Draco thanked her and headed for the stairs when he heard voices arguing. The owners of the voices, hidden by the stack of books beside him.

"I have no money!"

"Yes you have."

"Well yeah, but I'm saving for the holidays, and you're the one who wants this"

"You want it too, and I'm also saving up for the holidays."

"Let's buy it some other time then."

"Right."

"Right."

"But I'm having the feeling, that when I put this down, we will never be able to touch it again..."

"Yeah, me too, do you think, Grandma already paid for the books?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't put this on the list did you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well, so that she'll buy it, of course."

"I...that's not right Drae."

"Don't act righteous on me now, you added some fiction book on your list a while ago."

"You noticed?"

"Nothing wicked goes beyond my eyes."

"Well, you also added additional-."

"We're derailing."

"Yeah, so should we buy this?"

"No."

"No?"

"No?"

"No." The voices said together, and he saw a blond and a brunette emerged from the pile, the two ran straight to the exit waving enthusiastically to the woman on the counter. There's a moment of silence before Draco even realized the he was listening to the conversation.

"Draco!" Draco turned around and saw his mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding two sets of wrapped packages, obviously books. "What are you doing here? Where's Pansy?"

"You forgot this." He held up the pouch and Narcissa glanced at it then at her wrist and smiled at him.

"How clumsy, thank you. You should go back."

"What about you?"

"I said I'm going to meet someone."

He nodded and Narcissa walked past him to the counter to pay for her purchases. He wanted to ask what those are for but he dropped it. His mother likes to read books so much it reminded him of someone so familiar.

"See you later, Son." Narcissa waved and he smiled.

He started to walk towards the exit too thinking of the impatient look Pansy must be having right now when he remembered something. He went around the tower of books, lifting the paperbacks up. He started looking for something he didn't really know before he felt how stupid that is.

He was just going to lift the book by his feet _(Dragon Balls to Quidditch real quick)_ to put it back on the shelf when a hand snatched it out from him. Draco looked up and found himself staring at a small boy.

They stared at each other for a moment. Just staring, mouths hanging open.

 _He looks so fucking familiar._

Draco frowned and took a step towards the boy and the boy shook his head looking back at him with eyes almost jumping out of his eye sockets.

"I'm really really _really_ sorry, but we really really _really_ want this book." The boy said, smiling apologetically at him before turning around. "Drae, let me have your 150 galleons. I have retrieved the book!"

Draco did not move and just watched the two child pay for the book, grinning at each other before running out of the store again for the second time. He stood there stupidly until he saw Pansy standing outside tapping furiously on the window.

He walked out of the store feeling rather confused and…excited.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 02

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **UNBETAED!**

I write whatever comes to my mind. Then reread it few days after, so expect errors, I'll revise it later on.

 **DISCLAIMER: ** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

ENJOY! Thank you!

* * *

 **July 25, 2013**

"Say Pansy, any news about the Weasleys..." Draco started, arms stretching behind the sofa. "-and Hermione?"

He tried to sound nonchalant and bored but the way Pansy raised her eyebrows and smirked knowingly at him, he knew he's failing. Thankfully, she did not say anything about it and just resumed knitting that stupid looking hat.

"They're fine, all of the Weasleys are married…except for Ronald."

"And..."

"And?" Pansy glanced at him, he scowled knowing what exactly she is doing.

"And..." And the bastard dared to laugh.

"She's _fine_ Draco, she's doing well actually. I think you know that, her face is always plastered on the Daily Prophet right below Harry's section. It's _impossible_ for you to miss it."

Draco knows that, Hermione Granger is actually doing really _really_ well in London. She actually became a well-known potion master but Hermione's personal life is actually vague and that's an unusual thing especially if you're famous, the newspapers won't let that slipped.

"She has a child or something?" and again Draco wants to shove the lamp inside Pansy Parkinson's ass as she grinned at him.

"Oh yes, she have. They're handsome and extremely intelligent too." _They're?_

His chest felt heavy at that. Just when he's about to ask, a burst of green flames appeared in the fireplace and a very dirty Theodore Nott emerged. His eyeballs almost falling out when he saw Pansy and Draco sitting casually on his couch, staring blankly at him.

"What the hell are guys doing in my house?" He said patting the dust off his robes rather hard and he pointed at Draco. "And you, when did you-"

"2 weeks ago."

"2 weeks ago!"

"Calm your tits Theo."

Theodore glared at him before sitting at the couch in front of them.

"This is invasion of property."

"Oh, don't be stupid." Pansy snorted.

"Without even prior notice, I almost had a heart attack, at least have some consideration." Theodore leaned back, still glaring at Draco. "And you're still alive..."

For the first time in so many years, Draco felt uncomfortable with how Theodore Nott looked at him. Like he is scrutinizing and judging him so hard. Which is strange, why is he looking at him like that.

"Yes, Fortunately, Nott. Why do I feel like you're unhappy?" Theodore is the one who snorted this time.

"You have no idea-what the fuck is your problem, Pansy" He shouted as Pansy stomped hard on his foot. Draco did not understand the look that Pansy shot at Theo but there's only one thing he's sure of.

They're hiding something.

He started noticing this when his Father sent him back to London in a haste. Like there is something going to happen but he doesn't know what. The looks he get from several people when he passed by also doesn't escaped his observation.

"O...kay, what is happening?" He asked. The two looked at him then Theodore shrugged the arm that Pansy placed at him.

"You shouldn't have come back." He frowned, looking at Pansy who is now scowling at Theo.

"Don't start on this one Theo, it's not his fault that she won't give you a chance."

 _What?_

"What-"

"She is _starting_ to give me a chance, Pansy. But then, _dearest_ Draco here, have to come back and take her away again." Theodore Nott looks like he is going to burst at any moment, spitting his words out like they're venom.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nott."

"Of course you don't, you went away and left Hermione."

"and what does that have to do with you?" Draco is so confused and agitated now, he is starting to lose his temper. Theodore is in front of him in a second, grabbing his collar but he felt someone pushing his shoulders away.

"ENOUGH!" Pansy yelled as she shoved the two apart.

The three of them are standing now and Draco doesn't have any idea on why Theodore is seething in front of him. His hands are clenched and he is glaring holes at Draco's face. Pansy on the other hand is breathing hard holding Draco back for unknown reasons.

"Maybe you guys, should leave." Theodore muttered entering his bedroom, closing the door hard.

* * *

 **July 28, 2013**

"You're here."

"Yes and _you_ are….slacking around as I expected."

Lucius is standing in front of Draco's office much to Draco's disbelief. The least he expected is for his Father to follow him in London considering the fact that a lot of things happened in the place which Lucius doesn't particularly want to reminisce.

"I am not slacking" Draco muttered and he pushed the door open and threw his wand to the bed. He sat to his chair and looked at his father. Scowled actually. Lucius ignored his attitude and went inside to sit at the chair in front of his chair.

"You met them?"

Draco's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"What?"

His father shakes his head and went to fumble with his walking stick. A gesture of nervousness. Why does he suddenly became nervous?

"Father, what-who should I meet." Draco said urgently, leaning over his desk.

"I supposed, your mother haven't mentioned it yet."

"Mentioned what?"

"It's not my place to say Draco. You and that little brain of yours should've figured it out by now."

Draco ran his palm to his face. He is starting to notice something. People here in London, might've also included the muggles and the dragons, knew something about him and there was only so much of the knowing look he could take before he gets really, _really_ pissed off.

There's also the Theodore incident, 3 days ago, that triggered his thoughts and he can't help but think that Hermione has something to do with it.

* * *

 **July 31, 2013  
**

"Draco, you should dress up properly, we are going to a formal party...not in a dinner at the Leaky cauldron." Narcissa said, glaring at the blue shirt under his robe. He exhaled loudly, turning around and dragging his feet on the stairs.

Draco was enjoying the tranquil ambiance of his room, reading and drinking his freshly brewed coffee, when Pansy _fucking_ Parkinson barged inside his room in a very _rude_ and very _unethical_ manner as possible, slamming the door so hard, the mark of the door knob is still visible on his bedroom wall, to demand his presence at her engagement party. She even threatened to grab him by the bollocks and drag him there.

He _doesn't_ want to go to a party and he _doesn't_ want to dress up formally. He _doesn't_ want to move out of his bed and meet other people. He had enough of that and he is starting—NO—He is already sick of it.

12 years of drinking champagne and socializing with stupid but rich people made him realize the blessing of having the peace and privacy of his room. He always wonder how his liver is still holding up with all that alcohol intake, possibly one of the perks of being a wizard.

He picked out a thing that looks comfortable and formal at the same time then changed into it. Draco did not even spare his reflection in the mirror a glance and just went downstairs to meet Pansy and his mother, scowling as he trailed behind them.

* * *

The freaking party is at the Burrow and Draco wants to drown himself in the pond beside him as soon as he saw the curls of a certain witch, standing few yards away from him. He ducked behind his mother, almost smacking himself when he realized how stupid it was.

 _How he became this dumb is really such a wonder._

"You came!" Draco heard a very familiar and annoying voice beside him. He turned to face a grinning Ronald Weasley who taps his arm awkwardly.

"Yeah. You're here too."

And Weasley's eyes became so round before he bursts into laughter gaining them a few looks from the other guests. Draco wants to shove his fist, _so hard_ into the very visible throat of the man in front of him.

"You don't know?!"

Here we go again. He don't know anything again. Why can't people just tell him what's going on.

"What—"

"This is my engagement party, Mate."

Draco choked on the water he is drinking and spit some on Weasley's face.

"Gross."

"You—You—You."

"Uhuh."

"You and P-pansy..." He managed to coughed out.

 _This is unbelievable._

"Yes. Pansy and I-"

" _You_ …and… _Pansy_?"

"Yes, me and Pansy."

"How-"

"Ron! Can you please talk to the guest over there, I just need to get the..."

And _of course_ , to make this situation more awkward, Hermione Granger had to come near him. She is walking towards their direction carrying a plate of…Dragon balls. Looking magnificent as usual in her floor length blue dress.

"Oh." Her steps faltered.

"Mione, I told you, he would come." Weasley exclaimed, patting Draco's arm again, grinning widely at the witch. Draco is really amazed on how naive and ignorant Weasley can be, in an undeniably absurd situation like this.

"He is Pansy's friend, what do you expect?" She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'll let you guys talk to each other." Weasley winked at him then walked away leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

 _GREAT._

Draco, being a good actor as he is, tried to look unaffected and unbothered. He stared at Hermione taking in the obvious fact that her curly hair got longer, almost reaching her waist and the volume of it decreases which seems like the definition of being bushy is not applicable anymore. She's still as wholesome as Draco remembered she could be. Nothing really much has changed and if it's even possible, she looked younger and lovelier and fit as ever.

She smiled at Draco.

"You're back."

"I'm back."

He stepped a little closer but Hermione stepped back. He almost frowned at the action but managed to resist doing so.

 _Of course, that's the reaction he is expecting._

"Since when?" She asked still smiling.

Draco realized when he looked closely at her, the smile plastered on her face is anything but real and happy. How can he even assume that she will smile at him genuinely after leaving her without a single word?

"2 weeks ago." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's nice seeing you again, you should go inside, it is starting to get cold." She said turning around to walk towards the crooked house.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 03

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **UNBETAED!** (I'm actually looking for a goodhearted beta)

So, Written again at 3 o'clock in the morning.

 **DISCLAIMER: ** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

ENJOY! Thank you!

* * *

He doesn't know what's worse, not seeing her for 12 years or seeing her again.

Draco just wants to apparate home as soon as possible, he felt suffocated being in the same room with her right now.

The treatment he's receiving from her is _terrible_ , it's either Hermione is trying to hide her anger by being nice or she really is playing the guilt card on him because his regret and conscience is starting to chew his mind off.

It doesn't help too that he can see her smiling genuinely to Nott and the way she looked at him.

 _Damn it!_

He felt a sudden rush of longing surge through him. He couldn't help it, they've been happy.

He was happy, she was happy. Everyone is happy but everything fell down.

He saw Pansy approaching in the corner of his eyes. _Just in time, when he needs her._

"How are you?" She asked, falling on the couch beside him.

"For the 8th time, woman, I'm fine." He laughed softly before looking back to Hermione and Theo again.

"They're just good friends Draco."

 _Oh hell no._

Maybe for Hermione, but Draco knows how Theo's mind works. It works in a lot of ways and he sure knows what his front agenda is.

"I doubt it." He muttered lacing his hands together. Pansy glanced at him, _stared_ at him for a few moments then she sighed. They watched the two as they laughed out loud, not giving a single _fuck_ about the world.

"Well, You can't expect her to still be hopelessly in love with you. Be realistic Draco, she's an adult, a woman... _with needs._ "

"I know that."

"Hmmm, don't tell me, you're still in love with her and all that shit, Draco. Be original."

"I'm not.

"Uhuh, You're acting like a man who just had a divorce."

"I'm not, we did not get married."

"But you..."

"What?"

"You still love her." Pansy said in a singsong voice.

"No."

"Then why are you glaring at them?" Draco did not realized the creased that formed on his forehead, he rubbed his forehead. The night had been long and tiring so he just resorted to closing his eyes and leaning back to the couch to stare at the ceiling and they stayed quiet not really knowing what to say.

"Maybe I'm still not used to seeing her looking at someone like…like that, I mean...we've been together for like 2? 3 years?" He frowned when he heard Pansy snort, sipping her firewhisky.

"And you left her for 12. I'm surprised she did not throw those Dragon Balls at you then smashed the plate on that arrogant head of yours."

"You saw us?"

Pansy grinned.

"Of course, all of us saw that. It's funny. We kind of...looked forward to it acually. You two looked so _painfully_ awkward, it almost felt like watching a clipping from the daily prophet about two lovers reunited but the two of you looked stiffed and...just plain hilarious."

Draco can't help but burst into laughter as he listened to Pansy explaining exactly what he felt that time. He felt a bit triumphant when he saw Hermione glanced at their way.

He looked at her but then she looked back to Nott and they resumed their conversation.

* * *

 **August 5, 2013**

He saw Hermione for the 2nd time in the Diagon Alley. She entered the Madam Malkin's and before he could even stop himself, he started walking towards the shop only to be stopped by a conversation. The voices sounds familiar.

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

"No, seriously."

"You did not take the class?!"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I took it!"

"I told you before!"

And there he saw the two kids from the Flourish and Blotts, standing in front of the Quidditch shop, arguing while facing the window of the store. Draco shrugged and resumed his short journey to the tailoring shop, ignoring the two, though he can't help but hear what they're talking about. They're voices are quite loud.

"You didn't!"

"I did, I even owled you when I was with uncle Harry."

"Uncle Har-that's 5 months ago Dev!"

"I reminded you before sneaking out to aunt Pansy's engagement!" Draco whirled around to face the two at the mention of the name. He was pretty sure he heard it right. There are very few people that have Pansy as a name in this world, and sure as hell, there's only one Pansy that got engaged few days ago.

"I don't remember you reminding me, that you won't take that class!"

"I told you _'I won't take it Drae'_ , you even replied okay while munching that horrible food."

"What! I thought you were referring to the dragon balls Dev!"

"I won't take it, I won't take the class. Merlin, Draevon. You're slow."

"I'm screwed Deavon, screwed!"

"11 classes. you're slowly becoming like Mom, Drae."

"Because you left me hanging, you cockcroach!"

"You can always retake if you fai-"

"Not funny"

The two turned around and saw Draco hovering in front of them. The three stared at each other.

He still can't figure out why the two of them look so damn familiar. They walked around him and went inside the Madame Malkins and for some unknown reasons he decided to follow them. Draco even hid behind the mannequins as he stared at the two.

He almost knocked one of the mannequin beside him when a blonde woman appeared, which he, unquestionably, definitely, absolutely recognize, to hug the two boys.

Narcissa kissed each of them on the cheeks, much to the boys embarrassment and walked beside... _oh shit_...Hermione.

 _Hermione._

 _Hermione?  
_

"Mom." The boys simultaneously called out and Hermione smiled at them ruffling their hair.

 _Mom?  
_

The four were ushered upstairs while Draco is frozen in the corner behind the mannequins.

* * *

 **August 14, 2013  
**

"Did I knock her up? I think, I knocked her up." Draco finally said, sighing. Lucius's eyes went wide, gulping a huge amount of Firewhiskey before slamming the goblet hard on his desk.

"You told us, it's negative." He muttered, frowning, plenty of lines appeared on his forehead and Draco can't help but rubbed his own with his fingers.

"I'm not sure though."

Oh, Draco is fucking sure.

He is not as smart but he is certainly not stupid.

He is so sure the boys were the fruits of their love making, several years ago. He did the math, he tried to figure it all out. Even going to the extent of going to the burrow to talk with Ron Weasley who told him that Hermione haven't gone out with anyone, anyone at all after him.

Unless she can reproduce asexually.

He tried to avoid his mother for days and thank merlin, he hasn't encountered Hermione anywhere either. He is not sure what to feel or what to do. Or if him, knowing the truth can even change something.

Everything is too much…too fast. Taking it all in is overwhelming and he is confused and stressed as fuck about the events and the reactions of people whenever they see him. He doesn't even know if he should be angry or happy about all of this.

"You said, Mother haven't mentioned something to me yet, did you know something…about this?"

"No, I'm actually trying to find out if she mentioned something, but seeing your reaction, trying to scoop a gossip out of you is useless!"

Draco scowled as Lucius smirked at him.

He waited for 3 days before he started investigating about things.

He really is trying to ask a lot of people about Hermione and her sons. Apparently, most of the people knew about it and it seems like it's not really a bad news but before Draco could have a deep and fruitful conversation about it the people will just change the topic.

He collected the past issues of Daily Prophet too. Patiently rereading every single article about her. It's strange how the newspaper, that usually ruin one's life, doesn't contain a single word about her, personal life or her sons.

Except for the one article, dated August 2012, where it mentioned the entrance of Hermione's children to Hogwarts and that's it. Just one sentence, no mention of who the father is, no excerpt about how she got pregnant unlike Ginny Weasley-Potter whose life has been documented, every single day completed with a picture in every issue.

Then his eyes glided to the table on the lower right corner of the front page, containing the name of the writers and editors of the paper. There he saw ' _Padma Patil'_ in bold letters assigned for Feature writing and shits. He crumpled the paper before throwing it hard on the trash bin beside him.

Damn those pathetic excuse of newspapers, damn the petty useless articles it have, damn Padma Patil for being the prime suspect in shielding Hermione's life from the public and Damn Hermione for not talking to him properly. Damn him for being such a fucking git leaving London and everything behind it for his dumb excuse of starting a new life.

* * *

 **August 19, 2013**

He stopped in front of a 3-story house in the village of Budleigh Babberton.

Draco was left with no choice but to talk to Seamus Finnigan, who is an office mate of Hermione, to get the address of the Granger residence since his mother won't tell him a single thing. He admits using a bit of his intimidation power to force the information out of the poor guy. The house is not that hard to miss because it is situated there, right after walking past the gate of the village. The noise coming from it can even reach the ears of deaf people.

Draco can see shadows of people inside the house and he can hear voices shouting at each other. There must've been an event or gathering happening at the moment. Visiting the village as soon as he got hold of the address was not on his to-do list. He thought of visiting the house after a week or two, just after Hermione sends her two sons to Hogwarts.

But no, he apparated right away, not preparing a single thing to say or have a fully laid out plan. Draco hates acting based on emotions. It makes him impulsive and stupid.

Without a word, He decided to just come back some other time and was going to turn around when the front door of the house opened. His heart stopped stupidly wishing that the streets are dark enough to hide him.

Ginny Weasley – Potter is staring right through him when he turned around. She is wide eyed as if she saw the Dark Lord again. Draco has an inward battle with himself, if he's going to pull his wand out and aparate or just acknowledge the gaping gingerhead at the doorway.

"Dr—Malfoy." Ginny said, stepping out on the porch. Draco sighed having no other choice but to fully face her, he tucked his wand to the inner pocket of his robe and turned.

"I was lost…" He trailed off as Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, are you?" She mumbled, looking straight to his eyes. Draco averted his gaze to the nearest tree he could find so that the witch won't know his lying.

"Yes, I was trying to find the house of Blaise Zabini."

"He lives here?"

"Yes?"

"I thought he's in Italy?"

"He just came home."

"The prophet said, he just arrived there yesterday."

"He came back again."

Ginny stepped closer.

"I don't think you're lost—"

He groaned running his hands to his hair. Sometimes, Draco feel like stabbing his brain for being an imbecile.

"What are you doing here?" The ginger asked. Draco looked down at her and saw that she is holding a wooden spoon.

"What do you think?" Ginny's eyes went wider and a sound came out of her mouth before she clamped her hands on it.

"You knew?!" She hissed, her eyes landing on the closed door before looking back at Draco again. "How?!"

"Because I have the magic of sight and can fortunately see things." He muttered shoving his hands on his pocket. He doesn't really know what will happen if Hermione found out that he knew.

12 years, and the boys probably hate him for leaving their mother behind. Hermione will not even waste a chance to share their dark past and relationship.

But he also felt robbed the moment he realized everything. He felt like he lost a huge part of his life and he has no one to blame but himself. He felt angry, then confused, then sad and right now…hollow.

"Do you want to come inside?" Ginny asked. Draco isn't sure if the offering is out of courtesy or she really wants to invite him. Maybe the former.

"No, I'll come back some other time." With that, he turned around and grabbed his wand to apparate.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


End file.
